


Avoiding the Celebrations

by teryarel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teryarel/pseuds/teryarel
Summary: Christmas, New Year's Eve, birthdays - Severus ignores the holidays because he didn't have someone to share them with.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Avoiding the Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts).



“You have forgotten? How can you forget a day like today?”

“It happens, Harry!”

“No need to be angry with me.”

“I’m not angry.”

“What is it then?”

“I never cared for days like these. They’ve always seemed like a waste of time. Time that was better spent doing research or brewing, reading or – anything else, really.”

“I guess that doesn’t sound bad, but these are special days, Severus. Why don’t you celebrate them?”

“There was rarely someone I would have wanted to celebrate them with. It was easier to ignore it altogether.”

“But?”

“But now I have you, Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing is for my dear friend, Pekeleke.  
> I hope you have a great day and someone dear to you with whom to celebrate it. All the best wishes to you!


End file.
